


Проблемы только в твоей голове

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Megamind (2010), The Incredibles
Genre: Gen, Polyamory, Post-Canon, геройско-злодейская повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: На фоне заката сражался огромный робот и крохотная фигурка в белоснежном обтягивающем трико.





	Проблемы только в твоей голове

Первый звоночек прозвенел в голове Боба, когда спасённая им женщина потребовала:

— Отпусти меня немедленно! — и укусила его за палец.

На фоне заката сражались огромный робот и крохотная фигурка в белоснежном обтягивающем трико. По горькому опыту Боб знал, что плащ — это непрактично и опасно для жизни, но ни злодея, ни героя подобные мелочи не волновали. Они даже не отреагировали на исчезновение заложницы и продолжили вдохновенно перебрасываться колкостями, напоминая двух школьников после уроков.

Боб осторожно опустил женщину на землю и спрятал руку за спину.

Так, на всякий случай.

Он спросил:

— Прошу прощения, но разве вы не нуждались в помощи?

Женщина удивлённо приподняла одну бровь.

— Неужели? Жаль, а мне казалось, что с амплуа жертвы давно покончено. Тем не менее, в следующий раз следует спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем стаскивать человека с телевизионной вышки. Из-за вас я испортила такой эффектный кадр!

Боб понял, что ничего не понимает. В его мире существовали злодеи и герои, которые уничтожали злодеев. Никаких полутонов, серости и недоговорок. Он и бросился ведь спасать даму в беде лишь потому, что это _правильно_ , он всю жизнь так поступал. И хотя не все бывали благодарны за спасение, некоторые писали жалобы и подавали иски в суд, Боб свято верил, что занимался важным делом.

Второй звоночек прозвенел, когда гигантский робот подбежал к ним, наклонился, и сидевший за пультом управления синекожий младенец недовольно спросил:

— Рокси, что за дела? Ты должна быть там, наверху, и жалобно молить о пощаде! Ну или хотя бы изображать воодушевление, ты ведь можешь.

Женщина — Рокси — не испугалась ни робота, ни синего цвета кожи. Бобу показалось, что она улыбнулась, нежно-нежно так, словно разговаривала не со злодеем, а с лучшим другом, которого знала ещё со школьной скамьи.

— Я бы с радостью подыграла вам, мальчики, но меня тут немного спасли. Так что давайте заканчивать и пошли домой.

Синекожий младенец пристально уставился на Боба, будто у него в глазах был встроен сканер и рентген.

— И откуда вы только вылазите, герои? — издевательски поинтересовался он. Одним нажатием кнопки голова робота открылась, выпуская водителя на свежий воздух. Младенец не слишком ловко спрыгнул, но у самой земли его подхватили роботы поменьше и не дали ничего сломать.

— Что случилось? — к ним подлетел мужчина в белом трико. Боб невольно втянул живот, таким идеальным выглядел этот тип. Люди не бывают насколько красивыми, подумалось ему, но завистливую мысль Боб постарался откинуть.

— Да снова спаситель вылез! — пожаловался младенец. — Сколько я бы их ни гонял, всё равно появляются, как грибы после дождя! Это мой город, запомни, мистер-костюм-из-прошлого-века!

— В каком смысле? — удивился Боб. Он-то думал, что герой здесь в белом трико, но может, за то время, что они с Хелен добирались в Метро Сити, чтобы провести хотя бы половину отпуска без детей, в мире что-то поменялось?

Лицо у младенца сделалось... неприятное. Для Боба неприятное. Так на него в детском саду смотрела строгая воспитательница, когда он случайно ломал чужие игрушки.

— Букву «М» на въезде в город видел, силач? Это мой знак! Самого гениального суперзлодея в Метросити!

— Метро Сити, — поправил мужчина в белом трико.

Гениальный суперзлодей цыкнул на него и попытался пнуть в колено, но промахнулся.

— Не придирайся к словам, Уэйн! Итак, я Мегамозг и я недоволен, что нашу битву прервали. Что скажешь в своё оправдание?

Боб потерял дар речи на несколько минут и лишь беспомощно переводил взгляд с Мегамозга на Уэйна, с Уэйна на Рокси, или как там полностью звали эту боевую женщину. Она же флегматично набирала что-то на телефоне, словно подобное — битва с гигантским роботом, на минуточку! — случалось с ней каждую неделю по расписанию.

— Эм... Я больше не буду? — надо поскорее вернуться к Хелен, пока она не заметила пропажу геройского костюма. Журналисты поблизости не крутились, значит, был шанс не попасть в утренние новости. Боб на это надеялся.

— Ладно, иди уже, — сжалился Мегамозг. Отвернувшись от Боба, он как ни в чём не бывало продолжил спор с Уэйном, а Рокси, обойдя их всех по кругу с телефоном, вдруг сказала красивым, хорошо поставленным голосом:

— Прямая трансляция с места сражения №1765 между Мегамозгом и Мачоменом закончена! Благодарю за внимание, с вами была Роксанна Ричи, увидимся в эфире в это же время!

К третьему звоночку Боб не прислушивался: нести Роксанну обратно на телебашню было уже поздно.


End file.
